If He Was Silent
by AsymmetricalPerfection
Summary: What would happen if ichigos hollow used another way to gain control? possible pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

yeah first story.

dont oun bleach.

review please^^

------------------------Intro so you don't get all confused-------------------------

Ichigo was happy when, at last, he was alone in his head. Since he had battled the gay capitan (flower pedals?) his inner hollow had finally shut up. Sure Ichigo could still feel it looking out of his eyes sometimes, and there was the occasional rampage when he was getting his ass handed to him, but even when it was in control of his body the hollow never said a word.

No taunting his enemies.

No calling his king a pathetic waste of air.

No nothing.

The only side effect Ichigo felt from his hollow shutting up was a greater strength in battle that he really was starting to enjoy , and strangely, all of his emotions were multiplied something like 10 times stronger. So far, Ichigo say this as an advantage. More happy = no rain= good tempered sword hippie. Plus, his family and friends were less suspicious; he even goofed off with his dad!

Oh yeah this was a good thing.

----------------------------------------------------------story start--------------------------------

Ichigo had just finished dinner with his family who were enjoying his improved mood. "Yuzu! This curry is sooooooooooo fantastic. Can I have more please!(puppy eyes face)"

"I'm sorry onii-chan but there is not any more. Besides, you've already had 5 bowls aren't you full yet?" she was really surprised. Ichigo usually didn't eat much.

"Actually I'm always hungry now adays… I don't know… eating just makes me feel good or something like that." An extremely thoughtful face happened on Ichigo at this moment. His family gasped because he hadn't scowled like that in 4 weeks. "what?"

"well I'm at least glad you enjoyed your meal onii-chan. Is there anything you didn't like about it?"

"well, hmmmmm… it needed something more….. Acidic tasting….." and with that he went upstairs. Rukia was eating some takeout in his closet wile reading a horror book as usual. He went to his desk and started on his homework. "hey Rukia? What is an acidic taste?"

"something that burns your mouth a little."

"I KNOW that! But, what tastes acidic besides orange juice?" the scowl still fixed in place he wonders if Rukia will even be able to answer his question.

"well…hollows smell that way, but only other hollows eat them. Cinnamon, uhh…why are you asking this Ichigo?"

"Because I'm craving something acidic, and Yuzu wont but anything like that in the food because of dad's ulcer."

"Don't know what to tell you."


	2. The feast

"ICHIGO! ITS A HOLLOW!! WAKE UP!!" Rukia screamed at the sleeping teen. Her alarm just went off and there were three arrancar type hollow in there city. It was ichigos job to get rid of arrancar and any other un human threat to Karakura town.

"Alright! already im awake!!" Ichigo got into his spirit body and left with Rukia out his bedroom window."Wish i could sleep like my body..... Rukia, why do the problem ones always have to come in the middle of the fucking night?"

"Ichigo! Since when do you use such brash language!!"

"sorry, i dont know... this whole gettin me up in the middle of the night thing just gets me ready to tear something apart!"

"Well... normally i would give you a talk, but now use that to focus." Rukia has been worried about Ichigo lately. He was more passinate in all his emotions lately. This also ment anger. Perhaps he diddnt knotice it, but when instead of greeting Kego with the normal friendly kick in the stomach he slammed the mousy haired boy aginst the wall by his neck holding him a foot off the gound.... yeah mabie something was wrong with our little hero.

The two shinigami were up aginst three arrancar from the traitors army (knotice how i wont even write his name). Two of the said three were lower class fraccion. The third however was an espeda. Espeda #6 infact. His name was Kirai.(yeah yeah i know not a real charicter. bla bla bla his part is small deal)

As ichigo aproched the enivatible battle field he started to smell something. something he inhaled its glory his anger peaked. '_Why cant i have that now? ...... it smells like... power! it is power!! i must have it! not even Rukia can stop me from getting this perfect.... delissious....t-touch....... fight...HUNGRY! .....' "COME AT_ **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRROIOOIOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"**(my attempt at typing a hollow howl that starts out as the word me)

Ichigos battle cry had turned into one of the loudest hollow howls anyone there had ever heard... including the arrancar he was fighting. and for the first time in months at that moment of blind rage and agression he heard his inner hollow.

"_so, king you want that power?"_

"YES! GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME **_NOW_**!"

"_very well king, ill tell you how to get that taste on your lips. all you have to do is taste the blood of the strongest one infront of you. then let your instincts do the rest. (high picthed evil laughter)"_

Ichigo then attacked kirai with all his might. And anyone who knowes Ichigo knowes he has alot of might. First ichigo just blindly swong at his enimy then used his speed in bankai to send Hevanly Moon Fang at him from all directions simulntaniously. Kirai diddnt know what to do, he couldent even get enough room to go into resurection with this nutjob attacking the fuck out of him from every angle. Now he was trapped in a black bubble with energy blades comming at him from every direction. Kirai let himself be riped up thinking he could sonido away as soon as he could see but that was his mistake.

His final mistake.

Our hero was right in front of him when the Moon Fang wave dissapered. as the last ones disapated or hit there target he got some of the arrancars blood on his face. Kirai saw him lick it off his lips., and that was the list sight he ever saw.

Ichigo, tasting this heaven of blood and lust adn power for the first time in his life was overcome by it. the mask came over his face, but this time his horse let him be in control through it all. Our hero hardly knoticed when a second set of teeth apered over his oun, he only thought it was helpfull to him so he could tear the arrancars face off with more jabbed his right hand deep inside the body of the arrancar ripping out his bloody organs one by one to shove them in his mouth, his mask as well as his tongue stained with the arrancars blood he ripped his teeth onto the side of the lil fuckers face ripping the flesh from his skull digesting it and becoming even more enraged with unbelievable power!

"_nice work 'king' (more minaicall laughter) i told you already you cant spell slaughter without laughter."_

_____________________________________________

review please^^

hichigo: so A.P., why exactally am i talking in this chapter when you had me scilent for 4 months?

me: cause i needed you to explain to ichi how to eat hollows ... duh.

ichi:*munch munch munch


	3. aftermath

Ichigo knoticed that he liked beathing the crap out of this arrancar. He was enjoying the fight almost to a psycal point up until his moon fang bubble busted. this not only finished the atack but since he was laughing at the time, got the hollows blood in his mouth. His first reaction was to spit it out. As he did he caught its taste. "_OMG! MORE!!"_ He flashstepped to the wounded hollow and sank his teeth into its neck. Ichigos bite sank through like fire through butter.

It was a feeling straight out of heavan! the taste was sweet, and metalic, he just couldent get enough! The shinigami actually _moaned_ into his victoms taste. When he pritty much destroyed the hollow through chewing it. It exploded into red dust as usuall, but Ichigo licked at the air trying to get as much of that taste as he could. When he did that all the red dust went into his mouth. Ichigo moaned agin as he swollowed cause he felt a heat coming from his meal. It coursed through his veins and settled in his crocth. This wonterfull, hot feeling made him sink to his nees and pant heavally. He started licking the hollows blood off of anything it got on to make tha feeling carrot top stayed that way, limp bodyed and eyes half lidded in pleasure, for several mins unaware of anything elce in the world.

"Ichigo?"

He looked up at her wondering why she looked so scared as he licked his sword cleen."whats wrong Rukia? Did ya get hurt?" _did i just say 'ya'?_

"Ichigo... do you relise what you just did?" She looked terrifyed, pale, and was slowly backing away from the death berry.

"... what?"

"Ichigo you just ate a hollow."

"so?"

"ICHIGO you just ATE a HOLLOW!"

"... AHMYGAWD!" He looked down at his trembling hands, dropped Zangetsu,(who by now was sparkling cleen) and ran.


	4. Chapter 4 edit

After a wile Zangetsu simply dissipated into ichigo's soul once more. Ichigo himself was miles away. He couldn't think where to go but now he was away from Rukia he relised the gravity of the situation. You see not only had he eaten a hollow in front of another soul reaper, but his mask was still on his face. It was complete now and he couldn't get it off.

"Ah! How do I get this off!!! Grrrr!!" (He tries to pull it off again. Stops and starts rubbing it) "Geese… it feels like i'm trying to rip off my own face… wait a min… HEY HOLLOW WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

_ "Who me? Oh I did nothing kingy *giggle snort* absolutely nothing^^ it was you that ate the hollow after all. You did it all."_

"What the heck is that supposto mean?! You had to have taken control or something because all I felt was bloodlust! Your supposto be the embodiment of my bloodlust and stuff like that aren't ya? Well what did you do?" Ichigo says as he rests by a tree outside of town as he tries to think this through calmly but only finding that annoyingly wonderful feeling of afterglow he associated previously only with getting his pants happy. Now he found out it came from devouring hollows as well. This day couldn't get any worse could it?

"_Look you, I didn't do anything! That was all you! I mean sure its not like I didn't enjoy it or anything but I didn't do anything. You ate that espeda. Truthfully I think it was hot. You gnawing his neck like that…*shivers* oh man you got to do that to people more often*dark laugh*"_

After looking for an argument Ichigo came up blank. He didn't know weather or not he liked the idea of him agreeing completely with his hollow or not but it was refreshing from the constant yelling he used to do at it. "Ya know come to think of it why are ya talking to me all of a sudden hollow? You've been really quiet for a long time."

_"Oh king I didn't know ya cared about me that much!" _*evil smirk from the white copy.

"… Shut your face. Now help me think of a way out of this?" Ichigo had thought of many things including going to Uraharas for shelter but in the end he always came up blank.


End file.
